Conquistando La Liga Kanto
by DarkThunderX
Summary: Ash luego de terminar su viaje por Kalos decide conquistar la liga de su region natal, KANTO, Acompaña Ash y sus amigos en esta aventura por todo Kanto donde se reencontrara con viejos amigos y conocidos. ¿Podra Ash Ganar la Liga Kanto?. ¿Ash y Serena Confesaran Sus Sentimientos? ¿El Brookas Volvera? Pues adentrate en esta nueva aventura de nuestro azabache favorito.
1. Prologo

**Hola Gente como están, espero que bien, vengo aquí con una nueva historia esta vez con mi anime favorito de la infancia,**

 **Sin más esta historia es 100% AmourShipping.**

 **Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y una que otras cosas mal hechas.**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Conquistando La Liga Kanto**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo:**_

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban lentamente de su frente pasando por su nariz, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, su brazo izquierdo era espiritualmente inexistente, no podía sentirlo, tanto Ash como Greninja estaban dando sus últimos esfuerzos en aquella emocionante batalla final de la Liga de Kalos.

Alain y su Mega Charizard X le estaban dando una dura batalla a Ash, los gritos de emoción de los espectadores podían ser escuchados incluso fuera del enorme estadio. Greninja-Ash estaba intercambiando poderosos golpes contra Mega Charizard X de Alain, los sonidos de las explosiones de los ataques al chocar podían oírse por los distintos lados del campo de batalla de hierba.

\- ¡Greninja usa **"Corte"** una vez más! – Grito Ash completamente cansado, Greninja asintió y formo dos sables de energía blanca y se lanzó una vez más contra Mega Charizard X el cual esperaba la orden de su entrenador.

-Charizard usa **"Garra Dragón"** – En las manos de Charizard se formaron dos grandes garras de color verde con las cuales bloqueo los sables de Greninja.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una enorme cortina de humo se levantó ante el impacto de los dos poderosos ataques chocando entre sí, pero antes de que Greninja se aleje lo suficiente de Mega Charizard X, Alain ordeno a el tipo Fuego/Dragón a utilizar una vez más Garra Dragón el cual logro impactarle en el rostro a la pobre Rana Mutante la cual salió disparada hacia fuera de la cortina de humo impactándose contra una pila de rocas que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, Ash llamaba a gritos a su compañero preguntándole si se encontraba bien, Greninja se levantó poco a poco con un ojo cerrado mientras asentía con la cabeza dando a entender que todavía podía, pero.

El cuerpo de Ash le pedía a gritos un poco descanso, esta era la batalla más larga que había tenido en toda su travesía por Kalos la cual estaba durando más de 40 minutos, Ash llevo su mano buena hacia su mejilla derecha, le extraño el sentir un ardor insoportable en ese lugar, cuando toco la zona antes mencionada sintió un líquido escurrir entre sus dedos, cuando lo vio con más detalle se dio cuenta, era Sangre, específicamente Su Sangre, volvió a llevar nuevamente su mano hacia su mejilla y sintió un fuerte dolor al tocar la zona lastimada, su mejilla derecha tenía un gran corte limpio del cual estaba comenzando a gotear mucha sangre, volvió a posar su vista sobre su Greninja y cuando lo observo más a fondo noto la misma cortadura en el mismo lado del rostro.

Esto fue lo que colmo su paciencia, podían golpearlo, quemarlo, humillarlo, pero nunca perdonaría a alguien que lastimara a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus Pokemons. Tanto era su enojo que Ash como Greninja comenzaron a ser cubiertos por un aura la cual el color variaba entre azul, rojo y negro constantemente.

La cámara que trasmitía el combate enfoco a Ash el cual tenía los ojos tapados con su gorra, tanto Bonnie, Clemont y Serena se asustaron de sobremanera al ver la mejilla de Ash con un gran corte del cual salía sangre.

-Greninja, tratemos de acabar con esto – le hablo Ash a su Pokemon sombríamente mientras posaba su vista sobre la de Alain el cual se encontraba asombrado ante el repentino cambio que tuvo Ash.

-Greninja usa **"Doble Equipo"** y luego **"Shuriken De Agua"** – Decenas de copias de Greninja rodeados con la extraña aura aparecieron en el campo de batalla los cuales rodearon rápidamente a Charizard, cada una de las copias agarraron el gran Shuriken de agua de su espalda los cuales se hicieron de color negro y los lanzaron contra Mega Charizard X el cual no pudo esquivar los ataques de agua y fue lanzado contra una columna del campo de batalla.

Charizard comenzó a levantarse totalmente enfurecido y lanzo un potente Lanzallamas con el cual acabo con cada una de las copias de Greninja, aunque no pudo reaccionar ante el gran incremento de velocidad de Greninja el cual cayó del cielo y le dio una serie consecutiva de golpes con **"As Aéreo"** y termino con una poderosa patada en el mentón la cual envió a Charizard por el aire, pero el poderoso Dragón pudo recuperarse rápidamente y se lanzó con Puño Trueno como le había ordenado Alain.

\- ¡GRENINJA PROTEJETE CON TU SHURIKEN DE AGUA! – Ordeno Ash mientras Greninja bloqueaba el Puño Trueno con su Shuriken Negro.

Ambos Pokemons se esforzaban por no retroceder ante el impacto de sus ataques, Mega Charizard X logro romper la defensa de Greninja y pudo golpear su pecho con una garra dragón enviando a la rana cerca de su entrenador ante tremendo impacto.

Ash sintió un dolor de los mil demonios en su pecho, observo como su camiseta azul y blanco empezaba a teñirse de rojo debido a unas profundas cortaduras en su pecho, el aura que lo rodeaba a él y a su Pokemon se tornó más oscura. Todos en el estadio se encontraban sorprendidos ante el poder que emanaban ambos.

\- ¡VAMOS ASH, YO SE QUE PUEDES GANAR ESTO, ¡NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL! – La Pelimiel le dio su grito de apoyo a Ash.

Ash al principio se sorprendió un poco pero luego comenzó a recordar los momentos que paso con su amiga de la infancia en esa región y del porque estaba aquí, era por ella, sonrió, logro tranquilizarse olvidando todo su enojo, ira y frustración al sentir las palabras llenas de emoción de su mejor amiga, el aura que lo rodeaba a él y su Pokemon dejo de ser tan oscura comenzando a aclararse un poco.

Hizo contacto visual con Alain y ambos comenzaron a hablar mentalmente entre sí.

Alain: _Ash, estoy disfrutando mucho de esta batalla, pero debe de terminar, yo debo de ganar, le hice una promesa a ella de que sería fuerte para protegerla a ella y a otros que me importan asique gracias por todo._

Ash _:_ _Alain, en todos mis años como entrenador no me había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte como tú, pero debo de ganar esta batalla, le hice una promesa a mi madre, le llevaría la copa regional a casa para que se sintiera orgullosa de mi, mis amigos probablemente ya cumplieron sus metas y yo ni siquiera eh podido cumplir las mías, por eso debo ganar, pero sobre todo debo ganar por ella, así que gracias por tan increíble batalla._

\- ¡Greninja acabemos con todo esto, utilicemos nuestro máximo poder en este ataque, USA **"GRAN SHURIKEN DE AGUA"**! – Ash levanto su único brazo sano hacia el cielo mientras el aura que rodeaba a ambos empezaban a unirse en Greninja, el aura comenzó a girar rápidamente convirtiéndose en una enorme Shuriken negra.

\- ¡CHARIZARD ES AHORA O NUNCA **"ANILLO IGNEO"**! – Grito Alain a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba su puño en el suelo.

\- ¡AHORA ¡- Gritaron ambos entrenadores. Mega Charizard X largo un gran rugido y golpeo el suelo fuertemente con su puño mientras de este se generaban explosiones que iban en camino hacia el Pokemon de agua. Greninja lanzo su gran Shuriken de agua hacia Mega Charizard X pasando Sobre el Anillo Ígneo.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

El sonido de una gran explosión se hizo presente por todo el estadio, tanto Ash como Alain debieron de cubrirse de las grandes ráfagas de aire que generaron los ataques, todos en las gradas se encontraban en completo silencio esperando impacientes a que la gran cortina de humo se desvanezca para ver quién sería el próximo ganador de la Liga de Kalos.

Luego de unos 10 segundos la capa de humo comenzó a desvanecerse ambos entrenadores miraban expectantes el campo de batalla, cuando el humo de disipo ambos Pokemons se encontraban llenos de heridas y con rasguños, Greninja cayo de rodillas mientras respiraba dificultosamente, levanto la vista y observo a su rival el cual se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo ambos hicieron contacto visual y asintieron simultáneamente he hicieron su mejor intento por ponerse de pie fracasando en el intento.

Los espectadores se encontraban con euforia dando su apoyo a los Pokemons de cada entrenador, Charizard estaba logrando ponerse de pie, pero una herida en su rodilla derecha causo que este caiga nuevamente al suelo.

-Vamos Greninja sé que tú puedes hacerlo – Le animo Ash mientras se apretaba fuertemente el pecho.

-¡Pi-Pika-Chu! Le animo La Ratita Amarilla el cual ya había recuperado la conciencia luego de haber sido derrotado por Mega Charizard.

¡Charizard levántate, sé que puedes hacerlo! – animo Alain a su Pokemon.

Ambos Pokemons se observaron nuevamente he intentaron levantarse por última vez, cada Pokemon hacían su mejor intento por ponerse de pie, Charizard y Greninja se encontraban a la par, a pesar del insoportable dolor en sus cuerpos ambos lograron ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo. Se observaron detalladamente entre ambos, y levantaron un pulgar arriba en señal de buena pelea, Greninja cayo nuevamente de rodillas al suelo al punto perder la consciencia, los ojos de Charizard se pusieron completamente blancos mientras perdía su Mega Evolución y caía inconsciente al suelo dando por terminada a tan épica batalla ante la mirada atónita de muchos he incluso Greninja.

\- ¡Charizard no puede continuar Greninja gana y como al participante Alain no le quedan más Pokemons el ganador de esta batalla y de la Liga Kalos es Ash Ketchum De Pueblo Paleta ¡- Anuncio el réferi.

Alain no podía creer lo que veía, su Pokemon más poderoso, derrotado, bajo la vista, devolvió a Charizard a su Pokebola y se retiró del estadio, había fallado, sobre todo le había fallado a cierta niña Pelirroja.

La multitud estallo en gritos ante el final de tan épica batalla y sobre todo por el nuevo ganador de la Liga de Kalos, Ash no podía Creer lo Que Había oído, había ganado, una sonrisa apareció en su cara y salió corriendo hacia Greninja junto con Pikachu.

Serena se encontraba llorando de felicidad al saber que su amado había ganado la liga, algo por lo que tanto lucho, por lo que tanto se esforzó, sin dudas este será el mejor día de su vida.

\- ¡Bien hecho Greninja ganamos - ¡dijo Ash mientras ayudaba con su brazo bueno a ponerse de pie a su Pokemon.

\- Ninja – respondió el Pokemon Agua/Siniestro mientras perdía su forma de fenómeno vinculo y volvía a la normalidad, vio las graves heridas que tenía su entrenador y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

-No te preocupes Greninja, no duele tanto – Mintió Ash para no hacer sentir mal a su Pokemon – vamos al Centro Pokemon para curar nuestras heridas – dijo mientras Greninja asentía, Pikachu subió al hombro derecho de Ash.

Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse lentamente hacia la salida para dirigirse hacia el Centro Pokemon, pero antes de llegar a hacia la salida, tanto entrenador como Pokemon se desmallaron al mismo tiempo quedando tirados a mitad del maltrecho campo de batalla.

Fin del Prólogo.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el prólogo, ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en otro momento.**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Buenas Tardes, días, noche, como se encuentras, pues espero que bien.**_

 _ **La verdad no esperaba que esta historia tuviera una gran aceptación, pero la tuvo. Así que sin más Muchas Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y los que dejan sus opiniones me hacen muy feliz :D**_

 _ **Aquí empieza el primer capítulo de esta historia, Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto hacerlo.**_

 _ **Perdonen las Faltas ortográficas y una que otras cosas mal hechas.**_

 _ **Pokemon No Me Pertenece.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

* * *

 _ **Conquistando La Liga Kanto**_

* * *

 _Ash: ¿en dónde… en dónde estoy? –_ un vacío absoluto rodeaba al joven entrenador de 16 años de pueblo paleta, se encontraba confundido pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era el combate decisivo que tuvo contra Alain.

 _ **La Gran furia que sintió al verlo con heridas profundas por todas las partes del cuerpo.**_

 _ **La extraña aura que los rodaba tanto a él como a su compañero.**_

 _ **Las grandes heridas de su propio cuerpo.**_

 _ **El grito de apoyo de cierta Pelimiel que le ayudo a olvidar todas las emociones y sentimientos negativos.**_

 _ **Las auras fusionándose en el Pokemon de agua.**_

 _ **El gran Shuriken de agua.**_

 _ **El anillo ígneo.**_

 _ **La gran explosión.**_

 _ **Los Gritos de emoción de todas las personas en el estadio.**_

 _ **Ambos Pokemons seriamente lastimados.**_

 _ **El gran esfuerzo de cada uno por ponerse de pie.**_

 _ **Greninja a punto de quedar inconsciente.**_

 _ **Charizard Perdiendo Su Mega Evolución y cayendo derrotado ante la atónita mirada de Alain.**_

 _ **El ayudando a su Pokemon a levantarse y luego… Nada.**_

Al salir de sus recuerdos observo detenidamente su entorno, oscuridad, era lo único que allí había. – _Ok, esto es extraño, donde se supone que estoy. –_ siguió cuestionando donde se encontraba durante unos segundos y luego sintió como una pequeña voz lo llamaba.

 _¿?:_ _ **a…s…h…**_ _–_ la voz sonaba demasiado débil como para ser oída claramente pero el joven entrenador pudo oírla a la perfección - _¿Quién anda ahí? -_ El azabache pregunto a la nada, pero la voz volvió a sonar. – _**Ash**_ – esta vez el entrenador pudo escuchar la voz con más claridad, pero antes de que volviera a preguntar lo mismo una potente luz blanca apareció dejándolo cegado por unos segundos forzándolo a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta de algo, ya no se encontraba en aquel espacio completamente oscuro, sino que ahora estaba en un gran prado verde con algunos árboles y unos cuantos Pokemons yendo de un lado a otro los cuales algunos se acercaban hacia el para saludarlo.

Cuando termino de acariciar a algunos Pokemons, a lo lejos pudo observar una pequeña casa la cual se encontraba arriba de una colina, se despidio de los amigable pokemons y sin perder más tiempo emprendió viaje hacia la casa con esperanza de que en la misma se encontraran personas que pudieran ayudarlo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la casa podía sentir como el viento golpeaba suavemente su cara y como el sol le brindaba su hermosa luz, el joven entrenador se sentía en su zona de confort con tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando llego noto que la casa era igualmente a la suya y entro. – _Hola –_ Nadie respondió. – _¿Hay alguien? –_ nuevamente el silencio fue su respuesta. Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cocina, los sonidos de sus pasos hacían eco por toda la casa haciendo que esto solo lograra que se pusiera nervioso, cuando entro pudo notar como alguien encapuchado se encontraba sentado en una silla de espaldas a él.

¿?: _Te estaba esperando… Ash –_ el nombrado se sorprendió un poco, pero sentía que aquella persona no le haría nada, podía sentir que no había rastro de maldad en esas pocas palabras. La persona se dio la vuelta y se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro, los ojos de Ash se agrandaron al notar quien era… era Su Pokemon más leal, era su Greninja.

* * *

 _ **En Otro Lado.**_

Alain se encontraba en el balcón de la torre más alta de la base del Team Flare con la Pokebola de Charizard en su mano, reflexionando sobre la derrota a manos de su rival, aun recordaba el momento en el que su Pokemon más poderoso cayó derrotado, se supone que el gran ataque del Pokemon de agua era la clave para poder completar la energía de la mega evolución, pero no salió como lo había esperado. Aun recordaba al Greninja rodeado por la gran aura negra, como la única parte roja de la cabeza le brillaba intensamente, las flamas negras que rodeaban tanto al Pokemon como a su ataque.

Sin lugar a dudas estuvo deseando esa oportunidad para poder completar el poder de la mega evolución que había recolectado y así poder salvar al Pokemon en estado de coma de su pelirroja amiga, esperaba que Charizard pudiera absorber completamente la energía de ese súper ataque, pero era demasiado poderoso incluso para él.

Poso su vista en su pulsera con la piedra llave y volvió a observar la gran grieta que tenía la piedra llave y su pulsera la cual era otra debido a que la anterior se rompió en miles de pedazos al no poder soportar el gran poder, antes de poder seguir reflexionando escucho un par de pasos atrás suyo y volteo.

Un hombre alto de pelo y barba naranja llamado Lysson junto con una hermosa chica la cual es miembro de la elite 4 de Kalos, Malva se acercaron hacia el sub campeón de Kalos, malva le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Lysson se encontraba con un rostro serio observándolo detalladamente.

Lysson: Alain, felicidades por el segundo lugar en la liga, has llegado lejos pero aun así no es suficiente – Alain no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre más alto que él. – nuevamente deberás de recuperar toda la energía de la mega evolución – Alain largo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Alain: Pero… pero… ¿Qué ha pasado jefe? – Lysson frunció el ceño mientras malva escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-Tal parece que el ataque lanzado por el campeón de Kalos y su Greninja era muy poderoso como para que la maquina en donde guardamos la energía de la mega evolución lo soportara. – Tanto Alain como malva se sorprendieron aún más, sobre todo Malva la cual no sabía nada de la noticia.

Alain/Malva: ¡Entonces eso significa! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, la maquina se destruyó – respondió Lysson a ambos afirmando a lo que tanto temían.

Alain: ¡Maldición, eso significa que mis esfuerzos fueron para nada! – se encontraba totalmente enfurecido solo empeoro cuando Lysson asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que todos sus esfuerzos se fueron por el caño.

-No te preocupes Alain, la única forma de que recuperemos la energía es que vuelvas a batallar contra más usuarios de la Mega Evolución – Alain solo apretó los puños, ira, frustración, odio y más era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Lysson: Alain, será mejor que prepares tus cosas.

Alain: ¿Por qué? – Pregunto.

Lysson: Iras hacia Kanto – Alain simplemente asintió, estaba a punto de irse, pero Lysson lo detuvo – Toma esta piedra llave y Charizardita X, también quiero que lleves esta carta y se la entregues a un viejo amigo mío, él es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde su nombre es… Giovanni, también si lo deseas puedes participar en la Liga Pokemon de la Meseta Añil – Alain dio su respuesta afirmativa, tomo la piedra llave, la piedra mega evolutiva para su compañero y la carta, cuando las tomo se dirigió hacia su habitación a preparar sus cosas.

-Lysson ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto algo insegura Malva.

Lysson: Descuida Malva, sé que el podrá hacer lo que le he pedido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás con el campeón de la liga Kalos? – Malva pudo notar como una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lysson.

\- El campeón de Kalos… Ash Ketchum, he estado investigando demasiado de él, Campeón de la Liga Naranja y De la Batalla De La Frontera, compitió en 6 ligas diferentes siendo esta la única liga regional que ha ganado, encuentros con Pokemons Legendarios, acabo a grandes organizaciones criminales como el Team Aqua y Magma de Hoenn, Team Galaxia de Sinnoh y el Team Plasma de Teselia, todavía no ha podido con el Team Rocket debido a que este es inmensamente grande e incluso ya han ocupado 2 regiones las cuales son Kanto y Johto, pero no falta mucho para que intente acabar con nosotros. – El hombre de pelo naranja largo un pesado suspiro. Malva saco su tableta de quien sabe dónde y miro el video en donde entrevisto al joven entrenador de pueblo paleta comenzando a mirarlo detenidamente.

* * *

 _ **En Kanto – Pueblo Paleta.**_

En una pequeña casa de pueblo paleta se encontraban una señora de más de 30 años de pelo castaño, un hombre algo anciano que vestía una bata de laboratorio, una chica de pelo naranja y un hombre joven de tez morena y algo chino se encontraban observando la final de la liga de Kalos, Delia Ketchum, Prof. Samuel Oak, Misty y el Brook (Brokas para los amigos) observaban atentamente a la pantalla del televisor, cada uno de los Pokemons de ambos contrincantes caían uno a uno.

En la televisión _: Pikachu no puede continuar Mega Charizard Gana, Por favor competidor Ash elija a su ultimo Pokemon._

Misty: hay no pobre Pikachu.

Brook: Esta es una batalla muy difícil nunca había visto a Ash llegar tan lejos, solo espero que pueda salir de este apuro.

Delia: yo sé que mi hijo puede hacerlo, el me lo prometió y Ash nunca rompe sus promesas.

Televisión: _El competidor Ash ha mandado a su ultimo Pokemon, Es el famoso Greninja._

Dr. Oak: ¿Famoso?, yo lo veo como un Greninja común y corriente.

Televisión: _Señoras y señores prepárense para un fabuloso combate final en el cual se decidirá quién será el ganador acaso ¿Sera Alain de la región de Kalos? O ¿Ash Ketchum de Pueblo paleta? Y aquí viene._

Cuando Greninja comenzó a utilizar la metamorfosis afectiva para transformarse, todos en pueblo paleta se encontraban impresionados ante tal suceso. El profesor oak no podía creer lo que el joven había logrado.

Dr. Oak: ¡Qué demonios es eso! – exclamo el profesor. – Aun no puedo creer que Ash sea el único entrenador que queda en pueblo paleta, sin lugar a dudas Ash es muy fuerte.

Delia: sin dudas es mi hijo igualito a su padre, siempre lleno de sorpresas. – dijo delia mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Todos se quedaron callado y volvieron a observar el combate, pero una duda paso por la cabeza de la señora Ketchum, ¿Dónde estará su esposo? ¿Estará observando el combate de su hijo?

* * *

 _ **En algún punto desconocido – Lugar raro.**_

Un hombre de aproximadamente 1.89 metros de altura tez un poco morena pero no tanta, pelo color azabache y con barba del mismo color, se encontraba observando la confrontación entre un Mega Charizard X y Un Greninja Mutante como él le decía, ambos Pokemons estaban a la par y había explosiones por todos lados ante el choque de sus poderosos ataques, aquella persona estaba totalmente emocionado, hacía años que había perdido su emoción a las batallas Pokemon y quería enfrentarse al chico con la rana mutante, pero debía de esperar.

su rostro se mostró serio ante el cambio repentino del chico, el aura que lo rodeaba detallaba toda clase de emociones negativas, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia podía sentir lo grande que era su energía, sin duda esto lo emocionaba un poco más.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escucho al anunciador dando por finalizada la batalla, pero se fue cuando lo vio caer inconsciente.

¿?: Bien, Creo que es hora de volver y darle un par de lecciones a ese niño – El hombre apago el televisor, recogió cosas de gran utilidad y salió de aquella casa que se encontraba en una montaña, afuera había una gran tormenta de nieve, pero al hombre no pareció preocuparle, saco a su Pokemon, se subió en el y salió rumbo hacia pueblo paleta a esperar a él joven entrenador originario de allí.

* * *

 _ **En el Centro Pokemon (CP) – Ciudad Lumiose.**_

Una joven Pelimiel cuyo nombre es Serena se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama del azabache mientras agarraba su mano derecha, estaba sumamente preocupada por la condición de su amado en secreto, aun recordaba a él joven entrenador tirado en el campo de batalla junto a su Pokemon.

 _Flashback._

 _ **El Nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta – grito el anunciador con emoción. Todos en el estadio se encontraban emocionados ante el final de tan épico combate.**_

 _ **Los compañeros de Ash se encontraban más que feliz por la victoria de su amigo, pero más que nadie estaba más emocionado que la Pelimiel la cual se encontraba llorando de alegría al ver como su amigo se corono como campeón de Kalos pero antes de que pueda salir de allí he ir hacia el campo de batalla a felicitar a su amigo vio con terror como este se desmallaba al igual que su Pokemon, la enfermera Joy junto con otros médicos entraban con un par de camillas, los subieron y se los llevaron al centro Pokemon más cercano, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie salieron rápidamente del estadio y se dirigieron al centro pokemon en el que se encontraba su amigo, luego de estar caminando hacia el centro pokemon de la ciudad el cual se encontraba lejos llegaron, Serena se dirigió hacia la recepción donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy la cual se encontraba escribiendo algunos reportes mientras que Clemont y su hermana se sentaban en las bancas debido al cansancio de ambos.**_

 _ **\- ¡Enfermera Joy! – Exclamo la Pelimiel - ¿Cómo se encuentra Ash?**_

 _ **E. Joy: Tanto Ash como su Pokemon se encuentran en un estado delicado, sus vidas están fuera de riesgo, pero las cicatrices en sus cuerpos duraran para toda su vida.**_

 _ **Serena: Es un alivio.**_

 _ **E. Joy: Mientras tanto, toma Serena – la peli rosa enfermera le entregaba 5 Pokebolas – Son de tu novio.**_

 _ **\- El rostro de la Pelimiel se volvió completamente rojo mientras comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias. Pikachu salto hacia el hombro de Serena mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la de ella.**_

 _ **Serena: Oh, hola Pikachu veo que ya estás bien – el Pokemon asintió afirmativamente – solo espero que Ash y Greninja se recuperen pronto.**_

 _ **FinDelFlashBack.**_

-Por favor, Despierta – suplico la Pelimiel mientras tomaba la mano de su amado y una lagrima decencia por el lado derecho de su cara.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo Al Extraño Lugar de Ash.**_

Ash se encontraba totalmente sorprendido al ver allí a su Pokemon – _Greninja ¿Por qué puedes hablar? ¿Y en dónde estamos? –_ pregunto el entrenador el cual se encontraba desconcertado.

Greninja: _Ash nos encontramos en nuestro vinculo mental y puedo hablar debido al gran lazo que tenemos, después de todo ambos queremos ser los mejores, ¿verdad?_

Ash: ¡ _si es cierto, mejores que nadie más verdad! –_ exclamo el azabache mientras levantaba un puño. – _dime Greninja, como te encuentras después de esa batalla._

 _Greninja: En este momento me siento de maravilla, no quiero imaginarme cuando volvamos al mundo físico – dijo mientras una pequeña gota decencia por la parte trasera de su cabeza. – si es verdad – afirmo el azabache en la misma condición que su compañero._

 _-A todo esto amigo – el joven suspiro – que crees que haya sido esa energía que nos rodeó._

 _-Ni siquiera tengo la más mínima idea de que ha sido eso, lo único que sentí fue un enorme odio hacia ese Charizard y mucho pero mucho poder –_ termino la rana de hablar. Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que tenían en común durante unos minutos y luego.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio cuando de repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse – ¡ _QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!_ – Grito Ash en pánico.

Greninja: _Estamos despertando, fue un gusto hablar contigo por primera vez Ash. –_ el pokemon Agua/Siniestro extendió su mano.

Ash: _igualmente amigo –_ Ash y Greninja se dieron un apretón de manos mientras comenzaban a desvanecerse poco a poco.

* * *

 _ **Fuera De La Mente de Ash.**_

Los sonidos de unos sollozos podían ser oídos en aquella habitación del centro pokemon, Ash comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, su visión era borrosa, no podía oír con claridad, el pecho le ardía como el infierno y no sentía su brazo izquierdo. Luego de unos segundos sus sentidos volvieron en sí y pudo escuchar unos sollozos, abrió completamente sus ojos y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, la joven Pelimiel le tomaba de la mano mientras de sus bellos ojos zafiros caían lágrimas, Ash no pudo soportar más tiempo esa escena y la observo fijamente.

Ash: Serena – la llamo mientras que la recién nombrada poso su vista con la de él mientras sus ojos color azul se encontraban con los ojos de con los marrones de su amigo.

* * *

 _ **Fin Del Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **Y pues, que les pareció ¿Les gusto? Pues sinceramente espero que sí.**_

 _ **Les quiero pedir una cosa, podrían ayudarme con esto, quiero que:**_

 _ **(Piense y comenten un apellido para Serena, el que más le guste y el que quede mejor con ella lo pondré).**_

 _ **Es para Futuros capítulos, pero sin más gracias por el enorme apoyo que le dan a mi historia. Así que Les deseo un Feliz año nuevo a cada uno y que la pasen GENIAL he inicien un buen año :D**_

 _ **Nos Vemos El Año Que Viene xD**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Hola gente como están, pues espero que bien aquí les traigo el capitulo II de esta serie que estoy haciendo, la verdad lamento muchísimo la gran demora que tuve es que estoy actualmente sin Pc y tuve que hacer este capitulo en mi celular y debo de decir lo que sentí al hacerlo.**_

 _ **FRUSTRACIÓN, no por el hecho de hacer el capitulo lo cual siempre me gusta hacer, sino hacerlo en un teléfono en donde el táctil anda mal y se pone cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir contestare algunas opiniones que me han dejado y la verdad, muchas gracias por eso.**_

 _ **Pichu 97: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, nos veremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123: Que si habrá beso besito? Probablemente, :D**_

 _ **Drax 21: Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión sobre un apellido para nuestra Pelimiel favorita, sin mas que decir gracias por seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Darkzoroak123: Gracias por gustarte mi historia, la verdad es que tengo muchos planes para la misma y mas trama por venir y también gracias por dejar tu opinión con respecto al apellido de Serena, sin mas que decir nos vemos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Y sin mas inquietudes aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Historia 100% Amourshipping.**_

 _ **Sepan disculpar la súper tardanza, las faltas ortográficas y una que otra cosa mal hecho**_

 _ **Pokémon no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

* * *

 _ **Conquistando la Liga Kanto.**_

* * *

Luego de una tarde llena de emociones para nuestros jóvenes aventureros, en el centro pokémon de la gran ciudad Lumiose, un par de jóvenes de aproximadamente 16 años se encontraban completamente solos en una pequeña habitación.

Ambos jóvenes seguían observando el rostro de cada uno, en el lugar solo se podían oír el sonido de sus respiraciones y corazones latiendo tan calmadamente. Serena se encontraba completamente perdida en la mirada que le dirigía el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, los cálidos rayos anaranjados que brindaba el sol al atardecer se filtraba entre las persianas de aquella habitación dándole un toque mas romántico a todo el asunto. Tanto Ash como Serena comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, un pequeño sonrojo cubría el rostro ambos jóvenes, sus labios quedaron a tan solo 5 centímetros de distancia, podían sentir la respiración del otro, cálida y calmada.

Sus ojos los cuales nunca dejaron de observarse brillaban intensamente con las emociones que ambos profesaban, amistad, seguridad, valentía pero sobre todo, Amor. Decidieron acortar la poca distancia en la que se encontraban para así dar el tan anhelado paso que ambos estaban esperando, pero.

-¿Oye Serena como Se encuentra Ash? – El joven inventor rubio pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si interrumpiendo el momento que ambos habían anhelado desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Tanto Ash como Serena se separaron rápidamente, por su parte el rostro de la Pelimiel se volvió completamente rojo pero el joven de pueblo paleta se llevo la peor parte, largo un grito de dolor ante el drástico movimiento realizado, su cuerpo aun estaba lastimado y al parecer por despistado lo había olvidado.

Clemont se dirigió rápidamente hacia Ash – Amigo, la Enfermera Joy dijo que no hagas movimientos bruscos, tu cuerpo aun se encuentra delicado – le dijo el futuro inventor con un semblante de preocupación.

-Descuida Clemont, estoy bien – respondió el azabache con una mueca de dolor mientras largaba una risa intentando calmar a su compañero de viaje. – Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? Y ¿Cómo se encuentra Greninja? – pregunto el azabache mas calmado mientras que Serena sonrojada y con un poco de torpeza le ayudaba a poder sentarse.

\- La enfermera Joy me dijo que solo estarás aquí hasta mañana, puede que tus heridas sean profundas pero no son preocupantes y sobre Greninja, el se encuentra en tu misma situación, ambos podrán irse mañana temprano – Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven entrenador, después de todo no estaban tan mal pero, su rostro se torno serio al recordar la extraña energía que lo rodeaba, una serie de preguntas invadieron su mente, ¿Qué era esa extraña energía? ¿Por qué rodeo a ambos y no solo a él o a su compañero? ¿Por qué surgió de la nada y estaba llena de emociones y sentimientos negativos? Sin lugar a dudas, mas adelante descubriría las respuestas a sus preguntas.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de los 3 jóvenes, en eso entro la hermana menor del inventor junto a su pequeño Dedenne el cual se encontraba sobre su cabeza, Puní-Chan en su bolso quien dormía plácidamente y Pikachu en su hombro.

* * *

 _ **En Kanto – Pueblo Paleta.**_

Ya había anochecido en el pequeño pueblo de la región de Kanto, el sonido de los Pokémons nocturnos podían ser oídos tranquilamente, la mayoría de las casas del lugar se encontraban completamente deshabitadas y en silencio, eso se debía a que.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo se hallaban felizmente reunidos en el rancho del profesor Oak celebrando la victoria del joven entrenador que allí residía, aunque por su parte la mayoría de las personas aun no daba crédito a lo que habían escuchado, Ash Ketchum, Joven entrenador de 16 años, apunto por cumplir 17, el niño que alguna vez salió corriendo en piyamas a recibir al que seria su primer y leal Pokémon, había ganado una liga regional después de tantas derrotas, sin dudas el era la personalidad de nunca rendirse en estado físico.

Algunos de los compañeros de viaje del azabache se encontraban allí, el ex líder de gimnasio tipo Roca de Ciudad Plateada y actual Doctor Pokémon, _**Brook**_.

Una de las bellas 4 hermanas, futura maestra en Pokémons tipo Agua y actual líder de gimnasio, _**Misty.**_

Un grandioso dibujante y actual asistente del Profesor Samuel Oak, _**Tracey.**_

Una chica de pelo castaño, ojos azules y una pañoleta verde en su cabeza la cual es actual campeona del gran festival de Johto, _**May**_.

un niño con gafas y cabello color verde, de no mas de 11 años con el sueño de ser un futuro maestro Pokemon, _ **Max**_.

Y ultimo pero no menos importante, el que alguna vez fue el antiguo rival de nuestro protagonista y actual investigador Pokémon, _**Gary**_ _**Oak**_.

Brook: Valla May, Max hace tiempo que no los veo, que han hecho estos últimos años – pregunto el moreno a los hermanos de Hoenn.

May: Actualmente de maravilla Brook, puedo ver que te has convertido en todo un doctor pokemon. – dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Brook: Gracias May y a ti chaparrito, ¿Cómo te a tratado la vida? – pregunto nuevamente el moreno pero esta vez al menor.

Max: Bien Brook, actualmente soy un entrenador pokemon y pude competir en la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn – exclamo con orgullo pero, su semblante se volvió triste – pero… quede entre los 32 mejores.

Brook puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho – anímate Max, para ser tu primera liga lo has hecho bien, incluso Gary quedo entre los 32 mejores en su primera liga.

-¡Oye, eso duele! – exclamo Gary malhumorado.

Misty: Vamos Max no lo has hecho tan mal, aun recuerdo la primera liga de Ash, si no hubiera sido por el Team Rocket de seguro hubiera quedado entre lo mejores o incluso hubiera ganado.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Dawn? - pregunto Gary a los demás.

-Pues según me conto que ella se dirigía hacia aquí para felicitar a Ash cuando volviera – respondió May con un semblante de duda – probablemente se encuentre en el avión ahora mismo.

Brook: Si, igualmente Cilan e Iris me dijeron que vendrían aquí para ver a Ash, quizás lleguen mañana.

Continuaron charlando amenamente sobre sus aventuras vividas y sueños cumplidos, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor Samuel Oak se acercó con un pequeño micrófono en mano para poder dar sus palabras a el publico presente.

Pr Oak: Muy bien, gracias a todos por estar presente aquí para poder dar una noticia – Las personas observaban al profesor con un semblante de duda – Como sabrán todos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la victoria de nuestro joven promesa en la Liga Kalos, y queremos organizarle una fiesta aquí por sus logros cuando regrese – Termino de explicar el científico.

Todos las personas dieron su grito de apoyo ante la idea pero una pregunta entre las personas hizo que todos quedaran en silencio.

-Una pregunta profesor, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ash? – pregunto Brook. Las personas seguían en silencio esperando una respuesta.

El anciano profesor largo un suspiro - Por lo que me conto el Profesor Ciprés, actualmente Ash se encuentra delicado pero estable, su vida no corre peligro y… también me comento que podrá salir mañana temprano del centro pokemon – termino de contra el profesor.

La mayoría de las personas incluyendo a los Pokémons del azabache largaron un suspiro de alivio ante la respuesta pero el profesor Oak aun tenia preguntas que hacerle al entrenador cuando volviese. Sin mas la noche continuo.

* * *

 _ **En Un avión Rumbo Hacia el Aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde – Kanto.**_

Alain se encontraba observando el mar a través de la ventana, apretó el puente de su nariz, cerro sus ojos y largo un pesado suspiro, pensando en los acontecimientos que habían sucedido ese día.

Primero: La final de la Liga de Kalos, resultado : _**DERROTA.**_

Segundo: Su pulsera, Piedra Llave y Charizardita X : _**DESTRUIDAS POR EL INMENSO PODER DE LA RANA MUTATE.**_

Tercero y mas importante: La maquina que se encargaba de recolectar la energía de la Mega evolución por la que tanto había luchado y esforzado por conseguir : _**Nuevamente DESTRUIDA POR LA MISMA RANA LOCA CON FANATISMO A VERSE IGUAL QUE SU ENTRENADOR.**_

Y por ultimo: Una nueva misión, llevar una carta a el "Amigo" de su jefe, aunque le daba un poco de curiosidad el no saber que decía la carta, además de la misión le dieron una nueva Piedra activadora y Charizardita X para su amigo y una pulsera igual a la anterior, la diferencia es que esta era negra pero con líneas que simulaban ser circuitos de color gris.

Soltó otro pesado suspiro y abrió nuevamente los ojos. – ¡Cuando vuelva a encontrarme a Ash juro por mi vida que lo hare pagar junto con su maldita Rana! – exclamo seriamente el oriundo de Kalos.

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro para intentar calmarse un poco -Nuevamente debo de enfrentarme a Mega Evoluciones, y tratándose de Kanto, dudo mucho que hallan muchas aquí, después de todo solo en Hoenn y Kalos son los únicos lugares con mega evoluciones – Suspiro – mejor descansaré un rato, solo espero que Ash participe en la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil, así podre saldar cuentas con él, no es así Charizard – pregunto mientras tomaba la Pokébola de su compañero y esta se movía energéticamente esperando el momento en el que se vuelva a enfrentar al que es considerado su mas grande rival – después de todo, tu y yo seremos los mas fuertes de todos y nadie podrá vencernos - Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios y procedió a cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco y sin mas la noche transcurrió tranquilamente para el joven vengador.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo Al Centro Pokémon – Ciudad Lumiose.**_

Ya había anochecido en el centro Pokémon, cada uno de nuestros aventureros se encontraban en distintas habitaciones completamente dormidos, pero en la habitación del azabache se podían oír la respiración agitada de este mismo y los movimientos que realizaba mientras dormía, se podía notar que estaba soñando algo fuera de lo común.

 _ **Dentro del Sueño de Ash.**_

El joven entrenador de pueblo paleta se encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar completamente lleno de oscuridad, se podía oír el susurrar de alguien, Ash volteaba hacia todos los lados de donde provenía la voz - _¿Quién esta ahí? –_ pregunto a la nada, el susurro comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte.

¿?: _**T…u Debes de…**_

- _¡Sal ya y muéstrate! –_ Grito Ash impaciente.

Una gran mancha roja paso a gran velocidad frente a el creando una gran corriente de aire que mando a volar al azabache hacia atrás, Ash intento frenar pero al ver que no había nada con que sujetarse, se dejo llevar por el aire. Siguió girando en el aire sin que nada lo detenga, los susurros se hacían cada vez mas fuerte obligándolo a tapar su oídos ante el intenso ruido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su espalda choco contra una superficie solida obligándolo a detener su trayecto.

Cuando volteo se aterrorizo completamente ante lo que vio, la gran mancha roja lo observaba atentamente con unos ojos completamente blanco, lo observaba detenidamente como si estuviera viéndole el alma y entonces la figura hablo.

 _ **¿? : Debes detenerlos – dijo la gran figura.**_

 _-Detener, ¿Detener a Quien? –_ Pregunto confundido el azabache.

 _ **¿? - ¡Debes capturarme! – exclamo la gran criatura – Antes de que ellos lo hagan. Solo contigo estaré a salvo.**_

 _\- Pero, ¿Quién eres? –_ pregunto el Ash con un semblante serio.

 _ **¿? – Nos veremos en otra ocasión –**_ La gran figura rojiza comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco ante la atónita mirada de Ash.

Ash: _Muy bien, esto es mas extraño de lo que creí, quien demonios era el y porque quería que los capture –_ siguió cuestionándose en entrenador, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos… se encontraba nuevamente en aquella habitación del centro Pokémon.

Los cálidos rayos del sol por la mañana entraban por la ventana la cual se encontraba abierta, dejando pasar una suave brisa que calmo los nervios de nuestro entrenador, decidió comenzar a moverse poco a poco para así acostumbrar su cuerpo ante los bruscos movimientos, para su sorpresa, ya no le dolía tanto como ayer, observo las vendas ensangrentadas que rodeaban su pecho, las retiro cuidadosamente y vio con horror las 3 marcas en forma de garras que se encontraban allí.

Noto que en la mesa de luz a un lado de su cama había un par de vendas limpias y una pomada, con algo de torpeza se aplico un poco pero al apenas tocarse una ardiente sensación lo invadió haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado de dolor, cuando termino se puso las vendas y cambio el parche que se encontraba en su mejilla por uno nuevo. Cuando termino se levanto de su cama y decidió quitarse la bata con la que se encontraba vestido a su ropa que utilizaba normalmente. Luego de unos minutos encendió la televisión y miro el canal de noticias.

Televisión: **Hoy en ciudad Lumiose habrá una temperatura de unos agradables 28 grados y la hora actual es 8:37 AM. En ultimas noticias aun no se sabe de la situación del actual campeón de la Liga Kalos Ash Ketchum, según por datos brindados por el profesor Ciprés su vida no corre peligro y se espera a que hoy puedan darle el alta, pero lo que la mayoría nos preguntamos es, ¿Ash Ketchum, desafiara la Elite 4 para conseguir el titulo de Campeón de Kalos?**

Ash solo suspiro, por mas que quisiera enfrentarse a la elite 4, sabia que aun no estaba a nivel de ellos, si apenas pudo contra Alain como va a poder contra personas mas fuerte que el, además si el ganara la batalla contra Dianta tendría que quedarse en Kalos y no podría seguir viajando.

El joven entrenador comenzó a recordar cada una de sus ligas pasadas y un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

Ash : Pero, que tal si vuelvo a competir en la liga de Kanto, podre posponer el enfrentarme al alto mando de aquí – el azabache se puso de pie con una mirada decidida - ¡Eso es, Volveré a competir en la liga de Kanto! – exclamo. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia los videoteléfonos para llamar a alguien, espero durante unos segundos y por fin le atendieron.

Ash : Hola mama ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto el azabache a su madre con una sonrisa.

Delia : Ash, como te encuentras tu ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué terminaste tan lastimado? – pregunto seriamente preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

Ash : La verdad mama ni yo se como paso.

Delia : Pues es un alivio que te encuentres mejor, estaba sumamente preocupada jovencito, crees que es fácil ver a tu hijo inconsciente en el campo de batalla y con heridas – una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la mujer.

Ash comenzó a sentirse mal, no todos los días veía a su madre llorando – Lo siento mama, no volverá a suceder – Ash aparto la mirada de su madre.

Delia se limpio la lagrimas con sus manos y le dio una sonrisa a su hijo – no te preocupes hijo, por cierto, Felicidades por ganar la liga, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mama – volvió a observar a su madre con una sonrisa – en unos días volveré a pueblo paleta, intentare conquistar la liga Kanto.

Delia : Muy bien hijo nos vemos entonces tengo que ir a hacer las compras, adiós tesoro – se despidió la mujer.

-Adiós mama – termino el azabache cortando la llamada.

Las horas pasaron sin problemas el grupo de aventureros se encontraban almorzando a las afueran de un restaurante, ya habían salido de centro pokémon y se encontraron charlando tranquilamente hasta que el azabache decidió dar la noticia.

-Amigos quería comentarles algo – todos lo observaron atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? - pregunto la pequeña Bonnie.

-He decidido volver a pueblo paleta – los 3 se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que dijo el azabache, Serena comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, Clemont hablo – Pero Ash, no te enfrentaras al alto mando? – pregunto el rubio.

-He estado pensando en eso pero… no estoy a la altura para vencerlos, es por eso que entrenare más y cuando este listo volveré para combatir contra ellos – Termino de explicar el azabache.

-Tiene sentido, por cierto Ash recuerda que hoy a las 7 pm se te hará la entrega del trofeo en el estadio – el inventor le recordó.

-Si, es por eso también que, quería saber si tu y tu hermana quisieran acompañarme nuevamente en una aventura por todo Kanto – El azabache con una sonrisa levanto su puño – De acuerdo Ash – dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

\- Y tu Serena Y, ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme nuevamente en una aventura por toda nuestra región natal? – Pregunto el sonrojado azabache a la Pelimiel mientras extendía su mano ¡Claro que si Ash! – Exclamo con confianza y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas tomando la mano del entrenador, Los hermanos sonrieron ante el gesto de confianza de ambos.

-Aww Clemont no es hermoso – Dijo Bonnie con brillo en sus ojos - sin dudas debo de encontrarte una novia para ti, para que te cuide tanto como Serena cuida de Ash – Tanto Ash como Serena soltaron sus manos rápidamente, el rostro de cada uno estaba tan rojo que podían ser comparadas con un Fletchling y Clemont activo su brazo Aipom de su mochila y agarro a su hermana y le coloco cinta en la boca.

Los 3 solo rieron ante las palabras que intentaba decir Bonnie pero no se les entendían.

-¡Bien es oficial, mañana saldremos de aquí rumbo a Kanto! – Exclamo Ash mientras juntaba su mano con la de sus amigos.

-Así es/ ahwi ehs – Dijeron al unísono junto con la chiquilla con los labios encintados.

A un par de mesas donde se encontraban nuestros héroes, un trio de personas disfrazadas como civiles comunes y corrientes escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

-Así que el bobo volverá a Kanto, esto se pondrá interesante – dijo Jessie.

\- ni que lo digas Jessie – dijo Meowth

\- Una oportunidad mas para atrapar a Pikachu y ahora valdrá mas dinero porque es el Pokémon de un campeón – termino James.

Así pasaron la las horas con suma tranquilidad y llegaron las 7 pm, el gran estadio de ciudad Lumiose en donde se llevo la mas increíble batalla final de la liga se encontraba hasta el tope de gente, en las gradas se encontraban, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sawyer, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno y mas personas que no conocemos y solo son relleno.

Anunciador: **Buenas tardes señoras y señores hoy es un esplendido día en donde se otorgara la copa regional al campeón de la liga a manos de nuestra campeona Dianta junto al profesor Ciprés, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.**

Dianta: Ash felicidades por haber ganado el campeonato, debes de sentirte muy orgulloso y no solo por ti, sino por tus Pokémons también, así que te otorga este trofeo como señal de tu victoria en esta liga, quieres decir algunas palabras – termino pasándole el micrófono.

Ash : Muchas gracias por estar todos aquí conmigo hoy, este es un día muy especial y no solo para mi sino que también para mis Pokémons. También quiero agradecer a mis amigos que me han acompañado en toda esta travesía.

Clemont, gracias por tu amistad y compañía, no solo eres nuestro mejor cocinero si no también una buena personas con deseos de crear los mejores inventos para que tanto como personas y Pokémons puedan vivir en armonía sin dudas serás un gran inventor en el futuro.

-Gracias Ash, hare todo lo posible para cumplir mis sueños – dijo en rubio en voz baja mientras una pequeña lagrima de felicidad descendía por un lado de su rostro la cual limpio rápidamente.

Bonnie, a pesar de que eres hermana de Clemont yo te considero como la hermanita que nunca tuve, gracias por haber cuidado de mi y de mis Pokémons cuando lo necesitaba, estoy muy seguro de que en el futuro serás una gran entrenadora, he incluso mejor que yo.

-¡GRACIAS ASH – Grito la niña feliz

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Serena, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y pido disculpas por eso, por no recordar a la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga en la infancia y hoy en día es la chica mas hermosa que conozco – Un pequeño sonrojo invadió tanto al entrenador como a la nombrada - gracias por estar siempre ahí para mi Serena, sin ti me sentiría incapaz de avanzar y poder lograr mis metas, así como también lograr las tuyas, se que en el día de mañana serás la joven reina de Kalos mas hermosa que el mundo halla conocido porque recuerda, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti recuerda nunca rendirte hasta el final, Muchas Gracias Serena.

La multitud estallo en aplausos y felicitaciones antes las emotivas palabras cargadas de sentimientos del muchacho, lagrimas de felicidad caían de los bellos orbes zafiros de la Pelimiel, ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado que él que es el amor de su vida le hubiese dedicado tales palabras, se llevo una mano al pecho y susurro.

-Muchas Gracias Ash, te amo mucho – Cerro sus ojos y dio una sonrisa.

Anunciador : **Y aquí tenemos las emotivas palabras del entrenado de pueblo paleta señoras y señores, ahora se le hará entregara del trofeo de campeonato Ash Ketchum.**

Dianta se acerco hacia Ash con el trofeo en mano y se lo dio, Ash lo tomo entre sus manos, pero antes de alzarlo hacia el cielo como muestra de su victoria, llamo a sus actuales 6 Pokémons que lo acompañaron en toda su aventura por Kalos.

Ash: Pikachu, Goodra, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern, Greninja. Gracias a todos por su esfuerzo, se que hemos pasado por momentos difíciles en los cuales mas de una vez dudamos pero después de tantos momentos y sacrificios, aquí esta nuestra recompensa la cual entre todos conseguimos, así que llego la hora. – Ash poso su mano sobre la copa, cada uno de los Pokémons del azabache hicieron la misma acción que su entrenador, cuando ya estaban listos, entre todos alzaron hacia el cielo la brillante copa regional por la que tanto habían luchado.

Todos en el estadio comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar totalmente eufóricos por tal demostración de compañerismo, los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar y fueron lanzados iluminando con hermosas luces de colores y formas el cielo nocturno, dando por finalizada a la conferencia Lumiose de la Liga de Kalos.

El profesor Ciprés se acerco hacia el azabache el cual se encontraba disfrutando del momento junto a sus Pokémons – Ash ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer ahora, ¿Te enfrentaras a la elite 4 de Dianta? – pregunto el profesor pasándole el micrófono a nuestro héroe.

Ash: En realidad profesor, no me enfrentare al alto mando.

Todos en el estadio observaban al azabache con un semblante de duda.

Dianta: ¿Por qué Ash? – Pregunto confundida.

Ash: La verdad es que he decidido volver a Kanto y así poder competir en la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil, primero quiero Conquistar la liga de mi región natal y ¡volverme campeón de Kanto! – Exclamo el azabache con una sonrisa.

Pr Ciprés: Así que iras por Kanto he, buena opción, sin dudas tu y tus Pokémons llegaran lejos tal como lo predijo Olympia.

Ash: Así entre nosotros ¡CONQUISTAREMOS LA LIGA KANTO! – Grito el azabache con emoción mientras que sus Pokémons hacían cada uno su sonidos características.

Todos en el estadio volvieron nuevamente a dar sus gritos de apoyo a Ash gritando el nombre de este ultimo repetidas veces.

Anunciador: **Y ahí lo tiene damas y caballeros, Ash Ketchum a decidido conquistar la liga Kanto y así concluimos con esta espectacular liga plagada de épicas batalla en la que tan solo uno resulto el vencedor, sin mas que decir nos despedimos de todos ustedes pero no sin antes dejarles fragmentos de cada batalla de esta liga.**

Algunos comenzaron a retirarse del estadio pero la mayoría de las personas se quedaron a observar la gran pantalla en la cual se mostraban las batalla de cada concursante.

* * *

 _ **En Sinnoh – Ciudad Rocavelo.**_

En una pequeña casa de esta ciudad se encontraba un joven de 16 años, de pelo color morado y un rostro que mostraba seriedad en todo momento , se encontraba observado en la televisión a nuestro joven protagonista.

¿?: Así que la liga de Kanto eh, típico de ti, será divertido enfrentarme a ti otra vez… Ash.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde se encontraba otra persona mayor que el. – Reggie, prepara mi mochila con provisiones.

El joven identificado como Reggie dirigió la vista hacia la persona – Porqué, que paso ahora Paul? – pregunto a su hermano menor.

-Mañana mismo parto a Kanto, voy a competir en la liga de allí – termino de explicar el peli morado.

\- Y porque se te dio el ir hacia Kanto? – pregunto nuevamente.

Paul: Ash competirá en la liga, quiero estar ahí para vencerlo y quizás lo acompañe durante un tiempo – explico brevemente.

Reggie: Pues en ese caso ve a preparar tu equipo que yo me encargo de lo demás.

Paul: Gracias – termino cortante.

Paul: _**Pronto veras Ash lo fuerte que nos hemos vuelto mi equipo y yo, juro que tendré mi revancha y te venceré**_ – cuando termino sus pensamientos una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Paul: Y es una promesa.

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Y por fin llegamos a el final de este capitulo espero que les halla agradado y nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso de este capitulo.**_

 _ **dejen sus opiniones si gustan.**_

 _ **SME…**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir nos vemos en otro momento.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Buenos Días, Tarde, Noche Espero que se encuentren bien.**_

 _ **Luego de tanto sufrimiento con mi celular, por fin pude completar este capítulo, Talvez dentro de unos días tenga un pc nuevo, para así poder actualizar mas rápido pero mientras tanto solo me queda esperar.**_

 _ **Ahora contestare algunas Reviews que me han dejado las cuales agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo para opinar sobre esta historia.**_

 _ **Haruzafiro : Me alegro mucho el que te halla agradado Paul, se que en algunas historias lo toman como el malo de la película pero créeme que con el tiempo puede cambiar de trayectoria cada personajes, muchas gracias por tu opinion.**_

 _ **Kryz2002 : La verdad es que si xD es horrible el tener que soportar un celular con el táctil roto.**_

 _ **El Hacedor Del Sur : La verdad, Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me hace feliz el hecho de que esta historia le guste a muchas personas a pesar de que solo tiene 4 capítulos, y se que para ser hombres a veces me pongo un poco… Cursi lo cual es un poco extraño si me lo preguntan y tienes razón, dejo pequeños fragmentos los cuales afectan el transcurso de la historia, no se si has visto en el capitulo dos que al final de todo deje una pequeñas letras las cuales son SME, en este capitulo se explica sobre que se tratan sin mas que decir muchas gracias por tu opinión no vemos en otro momento, saludos para ti también.**_

 _ **Pichu97 : Gracias por tu opinión sobre el capitulo dos me alegro el que te halla gustado y espero que perdones la demora de este capítulo, si el anterior te causo intriga espero que este lo haga mas jeje, nos vemos en otro momento compañero.**_

 _ **Emerl G : Me alegro el que te halla gustado el final de la liga, a mi opinión así debería de haber sido la del anime pero que se le va a hacer, a los directores y guionistas les gusta hacernos sufrir, muchas gracias por tu opinion, nos vemos.**_

 _ **Diego 4560 : Gracias por tus respectivas opiniones, si bien he sufrido un pequeño bloque el cual me tomo días recuperar al fin de cuentas pude completar el capitulo y por si te preguntas por Dawn, créeme que ella aparecerá tarde o temprano, nos vemos.**_

 _ **Chicos y chicas que siguen esta historia les voy a hacer una pequeña recomendación que algunos talvez sepan pero otros no.**_

 _ **Créanme que nunca pero nunca compren un celular con sistema operativo de Windows, al día de hoy me sigo arrepintiendo por eso, pero no se lo tomen tan a pecho es solo una pequeña recomendación al fin y al cabo a menos que quieran estar desactualizados y con uno que otro bug que molesta mucho, como lo es el de mi pantalla.**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y algunos que otros errores mal hechos.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokémon no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3.**_

* * *

 _ **Conquistando La Liga Kanto**_

* * *

El inolvidable cierre de liga había llegado a su fin, cada una de las personas se dirigían a paso lento hacia las salidas del enorme estadio. Nuestros jóvenes héroes se encontraban en camino hacia la salida del recinto, pero antes de poder salir, una mano se poso sobre el hombro de nuestro actual campeón de liga, Ash y sus compañeros voltearon su vistas y se encontró con el Profesor Ciprés el cual los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Ash, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Pregunto el Profesor al azabache.

\- Claro Profesor – Asintió el azabache - ¿Qué quiere decirme? – Pregunto el azabache mientras observaba atentamente al joven profesor.

\- Si es posible, prefiero conversar en privado por favor – Ash volteo hacia sus compañeros – Enseguida regreso chicos. – El pequeño grupo asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia una oficina que se encontraba allí, el profesor Ciprés abrió la puerta permitiendo que Ash entrara con él, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomo asiento.

-¿Que es lo quería decirme Profesor? – Pregunto el azabache con una seria mirada.

-Ash – El profesor larga un suspiro – La razón por la que te he llamado es para hablar de algo sumamente importante – Dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos y Observaba seriamente al azabache.

\- ¿De que se trata Profesor? – Volvió a preguntar el entrenador.

\- Es sobre… La MegaEvolucion.

-MegaEvolucion – repitió el azabache. – Pero, ¿Porqué quiere contarme sobre ella? – Pregunto el azabache confundido.

-verás Ash, con el paso del tiempo me has demostrado que eres una persona de suma confianza a demás de ser fuerte, así que considera esto como un regalo por tu victoria en la liga – Ash al principio se sorprendió un poco pero luego embozo una sonrisa hacia el profesor – Muchas gracias Profesor Ciprés.

El profesor le devolvió la sonrisa – Te contare sobre los lados positivos y negativos de esta evolución, pero sobre todo te contare sobre la mas reciente teoría que hemos descubierto y debes prometer que esta nunca saldrá de esta habitación.

-Lo prometo Profesor – Ash dijo seriamente, el profesor Ciprés sonrió nuevamente.

\- Dime Ash, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que existe una evolución mas allá de la Mega Evolución?

Al principio nuestro joven entrenador se quedo pensativo.

\- ¡Diría que seria emocionante! – Exclamo el azabache. – Pero, ¿Cómo es posible superar la evolución de la mega evolución, que no se supone que esta seria por así decirlo… la evolución definitiva de una especie determinada de Pokémon? – termino de preguntarle Ash al Profesor, aun se encontraba algo confundido.

El profesor Ciprés volvió a sonreír – Yo también al principio pensé exactamente lo mismo que tu, pero luego de largas investigaciones en las que por fin creíamos que habíamos logrado de descubrir al 100x100 El poder de la mega evolución pero, tarde nos dimos cuenta de que… nos equivocados. – Ash seguía oyendo atentamente la explicación del profesor de Kalos.

\- Pero al final, lo conseguimos, luego de exuberantes investigaciones de antiguos escritos logramos descubrir la mas importante investigación la cual esta fielmente relacionada con la Mega Evolución, la llamamos, Teoría de la… _**SME.**_

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con SME? – Pregunto un poco confundido nuestro héroe.

\- Lo que quiere decir es… Súper Mega Evolución – Termino de contar el Profesor mientras Ash se encontraba procesando la información recibida – Según antiguos escritos, esta es una evolución mucho mas poderosa que la mega evolución normal.

El joven entrenador largo una risa – ¡Eso significa que en el futuro me enfrentare a ellas! – Exclamó totalmente emocionado mientras imaginaba a un Charizard Súper Mega Evolucionado.

-Yo que tu no me emocionaría tanto – Le corto la imaginación al entrenador - ¿Porqué? – Pregunto confundido nuevamente.

-Si bien es cierto que la SME es una evolución sumamente poderosa, también es peligrosa, no solo para el pokémon si no también para el entrenador, es decir seria algo como tu fenómeno vinculo con Greninja, ambos sentirían exactamente lo mismo, la única diferencia es que si el Pokémon es severamente herido en batalla, el entrenador del mismo quedara en un profundo estado vegetativo del cual nunca despertara – Los ojos de Ash se abrieron como platos – la razón por la que esta se da es debido a que los vínculos entre ambos aumenta enormemente al punto de que piensan como si fuesen uno solo, el cerebro humano no es capas de procesar tanta información en poco tiempo como un Pokémon, dime Ash ¿Te imaginas lo que seria recibir mas de 10000 Imágenes, información, estados, recuerdo y mas cosas en tan solo 1 segundo? Eso seria destrucción cerebral al instante para una persona, pero eso es lo que cuentan los escritos del pasado, hoy en día quizás sea mas seguro de como lo era hace mas de 700 años.

-¿Porque cree eso profesor? – Ash aun se encontraba pensativo ante la información recibida, sin dudas le era algo preocupante.

\- Dime Ash, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el porque Charizard a pesar de parecerse a un Dragón él no es de este tipo sino que es del tipo Volador? – Ash suspiro – Muchas veces profesor – Respondió sinceramente el azabache.

\- Esto se debe a que hace mas de 700 años la especie de los Charizards originalmente era tipo Dragón/Fuego y estos llegaban a medir mas de 10 Metros de altura, eran originarios de Hoenn y la razón por la cual perdieron el tipo dragón se debió a la batalla entre los legendarios Groudon y Kyogre, la especie tuvo que olvidar su tipo dragón y evolucionarlo al volador que ya conocemos para poder escapar de la inminente destrucción de la región debido a la batalla, sus pequeñas alas crecieron de sobre manera y su estatura bajo drásticamente a tan solo 2,5 metros de altura, evoluciones con las cuales fue capas de volar sin problema alguno y estos pudieran emigrar hacia Kanto y algunas partes de Johto. La razón por la cual creo que hoy en día es mucho mas seguro el que se pueda realizar la SME se debe a que en el pasado los Pokémons eran completamente diferentes a los que son ahora, es decir una persona haciendo la SME con un Charizard completamente diferente no es lo mismo que realizarla con los actuales y eso se debe a que antes tanto Pokémons como humanos no estaban preparados para realizarla, ya de por si la simple mega evolución era peligrosa para ambos. – Cuando el Profesor termino su explicación el azabache sonrió un poco, después de todo no es tan peligroso como lo pensaba sin dudas seria sumamente emocionante el enfrentarse a una de ellas.

* * *

 _ **Aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose – Kalos.**_

La noche había pasado rápidamente, ahora nuestro grupo de héroes se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando el avión que los llevaría a Kanto, Tanto Serena como los hermanos Myers se encontraban despidiéndose de sus padres.

Ash: Bien chicos, el avión saldrá en 40 minutos, ¿Qué quieren hacer entonces? – Tanto Ash como sus amigos comenzaron a pensar en que hacer para matar el tiempo.

Clemont : Ash, Que te parece una ultima batalla antes de ir a Kanto – Cuando el rubio termino de dar su idea Ash asintió rápidamente emocionado.

Nuestro grupo de héroes se dirigieron hacia la plataforma de batalla no muy lejos que allí había, cada uno tomo posición en su respectivo lugar del campo de batalla.

-Bien clemont, como comenzamos esta aventura, la terminaremos de igual forma – Dijo Ash mientras Clemont levantaba su pulgar.

Ash : Bien, ¡PIKACHU YO TE ELIJO! – Grito Ash mientras apuntaba hacia el campo de batalla y Pikachu saltaba de su hombro, Cuando Pikachu cayo en el campo se coloco en posición de pelea mientras largaba chispas de electricidad por sus mejillas.

Clemont: Bien es hora de la revancha – Ajusto sus lente mientras mostraba su Pokeball y la arrojaba hacia el campo de batalla – ¡BUNNELBY YO TE ELIJO! – Grito con emoción.

El pequeño conejo tipo Normal salió de su Ball al campo de batalla, una vez que piso el suelo largo su característico grito de batalla mientras observaba atentamente a su rival.

Un pequeño grupo de personas comenzaron a acercarse hacia la arena para observar la batalla entre ambos Pokémons.

-¡Miren son Ash Ketchum y el líder de gimnasio Clemont! – Exclamaron algunas personas al verlos, mientras que otras comenzaban a susurra entre ellas – Sin dudas será una batalla emocionante.

Serena se coloco en medio del campo actuando como árbitro.

Serena: Esta es una batalla amistosa 1 vs 1 entre Ash Ketchum y Clemont Myer, Sin mas que decir, Que comience la batalla – Declaro la pelimiel.

 _ **(**_ _Nota de Autor / NA : Si lo desean pueden saltearse la batalla hasta mas abajo donde estará el final de la misma, Sino pues espero que disfruten de esta emocionante para algunos y aburrida para otros, pelea)_

 _ **(Comienza La Batalla.)**_

* * *

 _ **Pikachu De Ash Vs Bunnelby De Clemont.**_

* * *

-Bien Ash te sedo el primer movimiento – Dijo el rubio en el otro lado del campo.

\- Bien, Pikachu comienza con **"Impactrueno"** – Pikachu dio un largo salto y lanzo su poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia Bunnelby.

\- Bunnelby rápido usa **"Excavar"** para evitar el ataque – Las orejas de Bunnelby comenzaron a brillar y con un rápido giro se metió bajo tierra evitando por poco el ataque eléctrico.

Pikachu comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados para poder sentir la presencia de su rival – Pikachu usa " **Cola de Hierro"** en el suelo para obligarlo a salir – Ordeno el azabache con una sonrisa.

Pikachu rápidamente dio un largo salto hacia el cielo mientras que el color de su cola comenzaba a tornarse de un color metálico, pero cuando comenzó a caer para ejecutar su ataque, Bunnelby salió disparado de bajo de la tierra como un taladro hacia el ratón eléctrico golpeándolo fuertemente haciendo que este salga disparado y se golpee contra el suelo un par de veces ocasionándole un poco de daño.

-Pikachu ¿Estas Bien? – Pregunto el azabache a su Pokémon, Pikachu se levanto rápidamente - _**¡Pika!**_ – Exclamo el roedor ocasionándole una sonrisa a su entrenador – Bien Pikachu utiliza **"Ataque Rápido"** \- Pikachu arremetió rápidamente contra Bunnelby el cual no pudo reaccionar ante el gran incremento de velocidad y saliera volando ante el potente impacto del golpe de Pikachu, pero rápidamente pudo equilibrase gracias a sus orejas.

\- Bunnelby usa **"Doble Bofetón"** – Las orejas del conejo comenzaron a brillar y se lanzo contra Pikachu dándole una serie de golpes el cual no pudo evitar haciendo que el ratón retroceda nuevamente hacia su lado del campo.

\- Bien hecho Bunnelby ahora **"Ataque de lodo" –** Las orejas del conejo comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, giro sobre su eje y lanzo una gran cantidad de bolas de lodo hacia Pikachu.

-Pikachu, es hora de mostrar lo que hemos estado practicando, Pikachu usa **"Cola de Hierro"** para cancelar el ataque – La cola de Pikachu nuevamente se torno de un color metálico y comenzó a girar rápidamente convirtiéndose en un mini tornado con el cual logro desviar el ataque – Ahora Pikachu **"Descarga Pétrea" –** Todos e incluido Clemont largaron un jadeo de sorpresa ante el nombre del desconocido ataque.

Pikachu descendió rápidamente y golpeo con su cola de hierro fuertemente el suelo causando que este se agrietara y pedazos de rocas se elebaran frente a Pikachu, volvió a saltar, la Cola de hierro comenzó a ser rodeada por electricidad, nuevamente se convirtió en un mini-tornado y golpeo rápidamente los pedazos de roca enviándoselas a su rival, Bunnelby comenzó a esquivarlas pero una de esas le golpeo en su brazo, al comienzo no sintió nada pero tarde se dio cuenta de que… no podía moverse, las rocas se encontraban cargada de electricidad y no ayudaba el que la habilidad de su rival fuera "Electricidad Estática", ahora estaba paralizado y ya nada podía hacer, las siguientes rocas impactaron contra él.

 **¡Boom!**

Una pequeña cortina de humo se había formado en donde se encontraba Bunnelby - ¡BUNNELBY ESTAS BIEN! – Grito Clemont preocupado por el estado de su amigo, cuando el humo se disipo el pequeño Pokémon se encontraba con algunos rasguños, intento moverse pero unos rayos de electricidad cubrieron su cuerpo causando que este no pudiera moverse.

Clemont se encontraba preocupado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, sus lentes brillaron y dijo.

\- Bunnelby esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad para ganar, utiliza **"Carga Salvaje"** – Bunnelby comenzó a ser rodeado por fuertes rayos de electricidad, largo un poderoso grito de batalla y acto seguido se lanzo a una increíble velocidad contra Pikachu.

Para Ash todo se volvió a cámara lenta, no había forma de que Pikachu pudiese parar ese ataque, estaba casi seguro de que si recibía ese ataque directo… perdería. Comenzó a pensar en algo rápidamente, observo a su alrededor, observo el rostro de cada persona… y la vio, con su cálida sonrisa capaz de derretirle el corazón a cualquiera, ella le guiño el ojo, esto ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ash volteo su vista hacia compañero, sonrió y Grito - ¡PIKACHU ESPERO QUE NO TE HALLAS OLVIDADO DE ESTO **"TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS" ¡** AHORAAHHH!. -Termino de dar la orden con suma emoción.

Pikachu largo un fuerte grito de batalla y se lanzo hacia su rival _**-Pika, Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika-**_ El cuerpo de Pikachu comenzó a ser rodeador por una gran cantidad de rayos amarillos pero rápidamente eso rayos eléctricos comenzaron a tornarse de un color azul claro, Todas las personas se encontraban sumamente sorprendidas ante el cambio de poder del pequeño roedor.

 _ **-¡PIKAPIKAPIKACHUUU! / ¡BUNNELBUNNELBYYY!**_ – Ambos Pokémons largaron sus gritos de batalla y entonces colisionaron entre si.

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

Una gran explosión se hizo presente en el campo de batalla, pedazos de tierra y piedras volaban por el aire obligando a cada persona presente a cubrirse para evitar salir lastimados, Ash ahogo un grito de dolor, un pedazo de roca había golpeado fuertemente contra su pecho el cual aun estaba se encontraba lastimado.

Luego de unos segundo el humo comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, todos se encontraban observando el campo de batalla en busca del ganador. Tanto Pikachu como Bunnelby se encontraban sumamente cansados observándose mutuamente, Pikachu sin ordenes de su entrenador le lanzo un poderoso Impactrueno el cual era de un color azul, cuando el ataque termino Bunnelby cayo con remolinos en sus ojos, derrotado.

 _ **(Fin De la Batalla)**_

* * *

Serena : El Bunnelby de Clemont no puede continuar la victoria es para el Pikachu de Ash.

-¡Bien hecho Pikachu, no puedo creer que hallas sido capas de utilizar El Ataque Fulgor! – Exclamo el azabache con una mueca de dolor pero con una sonrisa mientras Pikachu saltaba a sus brazos y subía a su hombro. Clemont regreso a su Pokémon agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo.

Clemont se acerco hacia Ash y tendió su mano, el azabache imito su acción y ambos se dieron un ligero apretón de manos – Buena batalla Ash, no puedo creer el que Pikachu fuera capas de utilizar el ataque mas poderoso del tipo eléctrico.

Ash : Ya lo creo.

Clemont : Por cierto Ash ¿Qué era ese ataque de Descarga Pétrea? Nunca lo había escuchado antes – Cuando Clemont pregunto, el pequeño grupo presente se acercaron hacia el azabache para escuchar su explicación.

Ash : Técnicamente es un ataque creado por mi, consiste en utilizar la dureza del tipo roca y cargarlas con electricidad la cual en la mayoría de los casos paraliza al rival, es por así decirlo un movimiento tipo Roca/Eléctrico una fusión un tanto extraña no creen.

Yo quiero una batalla contra el campeón de la liga / ¡NO YO QUIERO ENFRENTARLO! / ¡NO YO! – Las personas comenzaron a pedirle a nuestro joven entrenador una batalla pero en eso una chica de pelo celeste comenzó a acercarse a Ash y repentinamente lo abrazo.

¿? : Que tal Ash, hace tiempo que no nos vemos – Serena comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus puños y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo debido a la ira y susurro por lo bajo – Miette.

* * *

 _ **Aeropuerto De Ciudad Verde – Kanto.**_

El avión en donde se encontraba Alain había llegado a su destino, una vez que bajo se dirigió hacia el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

-Bien, debo llevar la carta hacia el gimnasio de esta ciudad pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Dónde quedará? – Se pregunto a si mismo confundido.

\- Hola veo que eres nuevo por la ciudad no es así muchacho – Pregunto una voz conocida, Alain volteo y se encontró con el actual Profesor Pokémon de la región, Samuel Oak.

-He si, soy nuevo por aquí, mi nombre es Alain y soy de la región de Kalos – Se presento a si mismo - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pidió amablemente.

\- Mi nombre es Samuel Oak, actual profesor Pokémon de la región de Kanto, te he visto competir en la liga contra mi alumno Ash, siento la derrota – Alain frunció el seño ante el nombre de Ash, suspiro en un intento de calmarse.

\- No hay problema, siempre habrá otra oportunidad – Termino de contar – Así que ¿Usted conoce a Ash? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

\- Así es, el era mi estudiante cuando era tan solo un niño junto con mi nieto – Respondió con una sonrisa - Dime muchacho ahora que estas en la región ¿Participaras en la liga? – Pregunto el profesor a Alain.

\- Creo que no, no veo ningún motivo para participar – respondió.

\- Ni siquiera para tener una revancha con Ash – Alain se sorprendió un poco.

Alain : Que, ¿Qué quiere decir profesor?

Pr Oak : Es que Ash a decidido competir en la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil y veo que es una buena oportunidad para una revancha contra él, ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto.

Todas las dudas de Alain desaparecieron en ese momento y con seguridad respondió – Si, ¡voy a competir! – Exclamo – Pero antes debo de llevar una carta hacia el poder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, ¿Usted sabe en donde queda dicho gimnasio?

-Actualmente el gimnasio se encuentra cerrado y no se sabe cuando volverá el líder, si vas a competir en la liga muchacho necesitaras actualizar tu Pokedex pero no podrás hacerlo aquí – Comento el profesor.

\- ¿En donde puedo actualizarla Profesor? – Pregunto el Pelinegro.

\- En pueblo paleta esta actualmente mi laboratorio, así que estas de suerte muchacho justo me dirijo hacia allí ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Alain sonrió ante la generosidad del Viejo Profesor – Si por favor.

Ambos salieron del Aeropuerto y se dirigieron hacia el coche del Profesor el cual estaba aparcado a unos 20 metros de la salida, cuando subieron el Profesor hablo – Espero que te sientas como muchacho serán 5 horas de viaje en coche – Alain asintió y ambos partieron rumbo a Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

 _ **Aeropuerto De Ciudad Lumiose – Kalos.**_

Nuestros jóvenes aventureros ya habían abordado el avión y este se estaba preparando para despegar, Ash fue literalmente llevado a rastras por una enfurecida pelimiel hacia el avión, el joven aun se encontraba confundido por la extraña situación que vivió.

En primer lugar miette llega y lo abraza de improvisto.

Segundo : Esta intento besarlo frente a todas las personas, aun le agradecía a Serena el que lo halla llamado y al voltearse miette solo besara su mejilla.

Y por ultimo : Nunca había visto a Serena tan furiosa, Literalmente esta lo agarro por el cuello de su camiseta azul y lo llevo arrastrando prácticamente por todo el aeropuerto mientras sus amigos en un vano intento calmarla.

Sin mas en que pensar Ash tomo asiento junto a la pelimiel la cual ya se había calmado un poco.

Los minutos pasaron y sin mas que unos cuantos avisos sobre seguridad y otras cosas, el avión despego rumbo a la región natal de nuestro Azabache, Kanto en donde le esperarían la mas loca aventura que alguna vez hubiese tenido junto con mas emociones y sentimientos de las que Ash nunca hubiera esperado.

 _ **Fin Del Capítulo 3.**_

* * *

 _ **Y aquí termina este capitulo, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, nuevamente me disculpo por la gran tardanza en actualizar espero me perdonen jeje.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir les dejo un corto avance para el siguiente capítulo .**_

* * *

 _ **En el siguiente Capítulo de Conquistando La Liga Kanto.**_

Ash : Al fin hemos llegado nuestro destinos, Chicos ¡Bienvenidos a Kanto! – Exclamo el azabache con gran emoción.

 _ **Salto Temporal.**_

Alain Que haces aquí – Pregunto el azabache confundido.

Nos volvemos a ver Ash, Te reto a una batalla – Dijo Alain

¡Acepto! – Respondió Ash.

 _ **Salto de ubicación.**_

Alain : Piedra llave responde a mi corazón para sobre pasar el poder de la evolución !CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLUCIONA! – Grito el Pelinegro, una serie de destellos comenzaron a conectarse entre la piedra llave y la charizardita, Charizard brillo intensamente pero entonces, el brillo que lo rodeaba se fue repentinamente… Charizard aun tenia su apariencia normal, se encontraba confuso y la peor parte era que… No había Mega Evolucionado.

Alain Sé encontraba en estado de Shock ante el suceso – Que, Que paso, Porque no mega evoluciono – Unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a descender por el lado izquierdo del rostro de Alain, estaba sumamente confundido.

Ash : No lo entiendes ¿Verdad Alain? – Pregunto con una voz sombría el azabache.

* * *

 _ **Me Despido, Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que tengan un buen dia.**_

 _ **Zx.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Conquistando La Liga Kanto.**_

* * *

 _ **IV**_

La noche ya había llegado, el bastó océano era iluminado por la gran luna llena la cual irradiaba una hermosa luz que era reflejada en el mismo, pequeños y grandes Pokémons se encontraban nadando tranquilamente dejando que el agua los llevase hacia su próximo destino. En el cielo un avión sobrevolaba en las pocas nubes que allí había, acercándonos un poco, dentro de ese avión se encontraban profundamente dormidos nuestro cuarteto de héroes. Bonnie y Clemont, ambos hermanos pelirubios estaban durmiendo a boca abierta mientras Bonnie estaba abrazando su bolso en el cual se encontrando descansando de igual forma Dedenne y el pequeño núcleo rojo de Zygarde mientras que Clemont... Digamos que tenía su rostro aplanado en la ventana mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su boca.

Con Ash y Serena la situación era distinta, la joven Pelimiel tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de nuestro campeón adornando sus facciones con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero con Ash era otra la situación, sus parpados se apretaban fuertemente como si quisiera abrir los ojos y despertar, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su rostro, sus puños apretados fuertemente en él apoya brazos de su asiento mientras temblaba ligeramente y hacia pequeños movimientos involuntarios.

 _ **En la Mente de Ash.**_

 _Una serie de recuerdos se reproducían rápidamente una y otra vez en su mente combinado las voces totalmente aleatorias de todas las personas que conoció a lo largo de su vida, si esto seguía pasando a lo largo de los días estaba seguro de que se volvería completamente loco. Un recuerdo específico nubló su mente._

 _ **Recuerdo.**_

 ** _Recuerda ese momento, fue un día antes de que luchará contra Alain por el título de campeón de liga, estaba entrenando y hablando a sus Pokémons, alentándolos a nunca rendirse, pero sobre todo, a luchar, luchar para que no sólo sean fuertes sino para que cada uno cumpla con su meta, con su destinó. Hasta que un hombre alto completamente vestido de naranja haciendo juego con su cabello y barba se acercó hasta él y sus amigos._**

 ** _-Supongo que tu eres Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta - Dijo con una sonrisa - disculpa por no presentarme apropiadamente, mi nombre es Lysson._**

 ** _Ash se limitó a observar al extraño sujeto, pero luego de unos segundos, estrecho su mano con el hombre y sonrió - Mucho gusto Lysson, como sabes mi nombre es Ash pero que está haciendo aquí y cómo es que me conoce - Preguntó un poco confundido el azabache._**

 ** _\- Oh vamos, quien no conocería a la persona que salvo al mundo más de una vez - Lysson sonrió - el joven y talentoso Ash Ketchum, la persona que siempre logra lo imposible y siempre lleva su lema de "Nunca Rendirse" , además me es la primera vez en mi vida que una persona como tu Ash me tiene intrigado, sobre todo con la transformación que tú y tu Greninja logran juntos, eh visto que cuando Greninja recibe daño, también lo sufres, ¿estoy en lo correcto? - pregunto con una expresión sería._**

 ** _Ash cruzó la mirada con su Pokémon tipo agua/siniestro mientras que este_ _asentía_ _, dando a entender que con una simple mirada ambos_ _podían_ _comunicarse y entenderse mutuamente, Lysson volvió a sonreír ante el fuerte vínculo de ambos._**

 ** _\- Si, tienes razón, pero eso no va a impedirnos el poder ganar la liga Kalos, cierto amigos - A lo que cada uno de los Pokémons de Ash largaban su grito de batalla dando a entender que compartían su opinión - pero a todo esto ¿porque está aquí en primer lugar y como sabe que he salvado al mundo más de una vez Lysson? - preguntó en azabache._**

 ** _\- De hecho, venía a preguntarte algo y quiero que lo respondas con toda sinceridad, ¿Como sería para ti un mundo hermoso? - Pregunto ignorando la pregunta del azabache, Ash estaba un poco confundido por la repentina pregunta, largo un suspiro, sonrió y respondió - Un mundo hermoso para mi sería un mundo en donde tanto humanos como Pokémons puedan convivir en paz, donde el mal no exista - Su rostro se convirtió en una expresión de enojo - donde no existan equipos criminales como el Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galaxia, Plasma, Flare, y probablemente otros más con los que me toparé en el futuro, esos equipos criminales sólo existen por el egoísmo de su líder, por su ambición a poder conquistar las cosas, porque piensan que ellos pueden hacer un mundo mejor cuando siempre es lo contrario, en vez de mejorar el mundo sólo le harían daño, sólo causarían muerte, dolor, sufrimiento y más, y eso sólo por satisfacer a una sola persona,_ _créame_ _me he encontrado con todos esos equipos y todos siempre tenían un mismo objetivo, Dominar el mundo, porque creen que les harían un bien a la humanidad. Puede que los humanos no seamos perfectos, y siempre que obtenemos algo pedimos más y más pero así es la humanidad y eso nunca podrá ser cambiado porque es parte de nosotros._**

 ** _Los ojos de Lysson se encontraban levemente más abiertos de lo normal, no podía creer como un joven de 16 años pudiese dar una opinión tan acertada como esa, a pesar de que en algunos aspectos no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que tenía razón, El hombre alto largo un suspiro, cerró los ojos y largo una carcajada, Ash lo observaba con una expresión confusa._**

 ** _-No puedo creer que_ _pudieses_ _dar una opinión tan acertada como esa, sin dudas eres alguien digno de admirar, te diré algo, ¿Qué opinas del Team Flare? - Una mueca de enojo apareció en el rostro de Ash - los conozco, son otra banda criminal que quiere dominar el mundo, como siempre, ya me los he enfrentado un par de veces, son sumamente molestos sobre todo con su ideología de Borrar el mundo para hacer uno nuevo, eso sinceramente me parece estúpido - Lysson lo observaba atentamente - Porque borrar el mundo cuando este está bien como esta, por más buen mundo que creen siempre existirán las personas que sólo quieren el mal para el mismo porque el egoísmo existe y siempre existirán tanto en personas como en Pokémons._**

 ** _Lysson suspiro, sabía que este joven tenía razón por más nuevo mundo perfecto que cree siempre habrá imperfección volvió a observar al azabache y habló - lo creas o no Ash, yo soy el líder de Team Flare - Ash dio un rápido salto hacia donde se encontraban sus Pokémons mientras que estos se ponían rápidamente en posición de combate al igual que Ash - Calma, no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos ¿verdad?_**

 ** _-!_ _Entonces qué demonios quieres de mí y mis amigos, De seguro quieres herirnos y robar a mis Pokémons_ _\- Grito Ash completamente furioso, el sólo hecho de estar enfrente de la persona que enviaba a sus hombres y mujeres a luchar contra ellos para capturar a el pequeño Puní le hacía enojarse demasiado, no sólo por el sino por sus amigos, que en todas esas batallas que tuvieron_ _habían_ _salido lastimados más de una vez._**

 ** _Lysson sabía que Ash tenía el derecho a estar enojado y desconfiar de el después de todo tenía razón, él había enviado a buscar el segundo núcleo de Zygarde con la orden de eliminar a quien se interpusiera en su objetivo - Descuida, no estoy aquí para herir a tus amigos, sólo vine a hablar después de todo si quisiera herirte, ya lo habría hecho - Tanto Ash como sus Pokémons bajaron su guardia, pero aún se mantenían alerta en caso de un repentino ataque - De hecho... Ash, has hecho cambiar mi forma de pensar, tienes razón, el mundo es hermoso tal cual es incluso con sus desperfectos - Dijo Lysson con una sonrisa - Sobre porque te pregunte sobre el Team Flare es porque quería que supieras que antes de ser lo que somos ahora éramos un grupo que se encargaba de ayudar a las personas – mientras sus ojos se oscurecían comenzó a apretar sus puños- pero estas en vez de salir adelantes por si mismas sólo pedían más y más, como si estuviésemos obligados a ayudarlos constantemente… llegamos al punto de desconfiar en la humanidad... pero tienes razón en el hecho de que las personas somos egoístas por naturaleza y eso es algo que siempre existirá, no importa cuánto desee que este mundo cambie, el mal siempre existirá._**

 ** _Ash aún se mantenía en alerta - Entonces_ _dígame_ _Lysson, porque mandaba a sus agentes a buscar a el núcleo de Zygarde, Siempre que nos enfrentamos a los suyos a veces mis amigos salían heridos y yo no quiero que les pase nada, no me lo perdonaría si uno de ellos quedara gravemente herido por mi culpa - término con una expresión sería._**

 ** _\- Debido a que teníamos en mente activar el arma definitiva para borrar este mundo y crear uno nuevo, pero como he dicho, con los dos núcleo de Zygarde_ _podíamos_ _usar su energía para activar el arma y eliminar a aquellos que no fueran del Team Flare, de hecho tenemos a uno de nuestros agentes que está recolectando la energía de la mega evolución para así poder controlar a Zygarde pero eso ahora son planes pasados, desde ahora en adelante intentaremos hacerle un a los Pokemons, pero no esperes lo mismo de la humanidad, que ellos se arreglen solos – una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en su rostro – ¿sabes que es gracioso? todo esto se debe gracias a ti Ash, los Pokemons no deben sufrir por nuestra causa después de todo son seres fascinantes que todavía no comprendemos - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba y tomaba a Ash por lo hombros - Dime Ash, ¿Tienes algún Pokémon que pueda mega evolucionar? - preguntó._**

 ** _Ash lo observó atentamente y respondió - Por todos los Pokémons que he visto mega evolucionar tengo un Charizard, un Sceptile y un Heracross, talvez tenga más, pero por el momento no he visto a otros, porque lo pregunta - Término el azabache con un poco más de confianza,_**

 ** _\- Mira Ash, quisiera disculparme por todo el daño que le he hecho a tus amigos a causa de mi egoísmo, así que quiero que tomes estos - Lysson metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un mega aró junto a una mega piedra, los ojos de Ash se ampliaron levemente ante lo que tenía el peli naranja entre sus manos._**

 ** _\- Quiero que tengas este mega aró junto a esta mega piedra, es una Charizardita Y, sé que tanto tu como tu Charizard tienen un fuerte vínculo, no niego que he observado tus progresos muchacho, pero sé que por más mega evolución que tengas o te enfrentes no habrá Pokémon más poderoso que tu y tu Greninja, sus vínculos son prácticamente irrompibles y tengo la fe de que algún día ustedes, junto a tus demás Pokemons llegaran a lo más alto - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras entregaba los elementos al azabache, el mega aró era totalmente negro con dos líneas horizontales de color rojo oscuro que hacia juego con sus guantes, y la piedra mega evolutiva con un símbolo de ADN color naranja en el centro, observó ambos elementos cuidadosamente y luego los guardó en su mochila mientras le agradecía al hombre por los elementos regalados – Pero eso no va a ocurrir mientras no tengas plena fe en tu equipo… mi actual plan es seguir haciendo que todos piensen que somos un equipo criminal más para pasar_ _desapercibido_ _de un plan actual que tengo._**

 ** _Ash sonrió, era la primera vez que había podido cambiar la forma de pensar de una persona y eso lo hacía sentir feliz de alguna manera - y ¿Cuál es el plan que tiene? - preguntó Ash, Lysson se agachó hasta la altura de Ash y comenzó a decir su futuro plan en voz baja, luego de unos minutos término, Ash se encontraba en absoluto silencio tratando de asimilar lo recién dicho por el hombre mientras Lysson lo observaba atentamente - Entonces Ash, estás de acuerdo - preguntó mientras extendía su mano, Ash lo pensó por unos segundos, soltó un suspiro y sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano de Lysson - Estoy de acuerdo - Respondió el azabache. Desde ese entonces todo el futuro de Ash cambiaría drásticamente por esa Acertada o errada decisión, por ahora nadie lo sabrá sólo el futuro lo dirá._**

 ** _\- Entonces, te deseo suerte para mañana, Alain no te la pondrá fácil sobre todo en una final pero sólo te deseo suerte, puedo ver cada uno de tus pokémons están motivados, puedo estar seguro de que ganarás - Observó el reloj de su muñeca y observó nuevamente a Ash - Me tengo que ir, así que nos veremos en un futuro, sería genial que utilizaras tu mega evolución mañana pero sé que competirás con tu actual equipo como lo haces en cada liga, así que nos vemos - Término el pelinaranja mientras se alejaba lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro._**

 ** _Ash observaba a cada uno de sus pokémons con una sonrisa - Muy bien muchachos, esperó que todos estén motivados para mañana, sé que podremos ganar, les tengo mucha fe en eso, así que vallamos a cenar y luego a descansar para el gran día… Solo espero haber tomado la decisión correcta - Término el azabache mientras guardaba a cada Pokémon en sus respectivas pokeballs._**

 ** _Fin del recuerdo..._**

Ash abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como la luz del sol quemaba sus párpados, con un poco de dificultad comenzó a acomodarse para quitar la sensación de calambres en su cuerpo, notó un ligero peso en su hombro, volteo lentamente la mirada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando observaba a la pelimiel durmiendo tan pacificamente, volteo hacia la ventana y notó como a lo lejos se divisaba toda la región de Kanto, comenzó a despertar a Serena lentamente.

\- Serena, pss, despierta - susurro el joven entrenador mientras zarandeaba levemente a la pelimiel, la cual largaba pequeños gruñidos ante la sensación de ser sacada a la fuerza de la tierra de los sueños. Abrió lentamente sus ojos sola para darse cuenta en donde se encontraba ubicada, su rostro se torno de un profundo color rojo y sin pensarlo le dio un cabezazo a Ash en toda la cara haciendo que este caiga aturdido contra el suelo del avión.

\- LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO – grito apenada mientras ayudaba a sentarse a un aturdido Ash, mientras que el pequeño alboroto termino de despertar al par de hermano la voz de la azafata sonó por el comunicador.

\- Buenos Días, Actualmente son las 07:12 AM hora de Kanto, en aproximadamente 48 minutos estaremos por aterrizar, por favor abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad – La mujer termino de hablar, sin queja alguna todos hicieron lo que se les pidió.

 _ **45 minutos después.**_

-Estimados pasajeros, el vuelo 5Fx2 de Aerolíneas Kalos les agradece su estancia, gracias por viajar con nosotros les deseamos suerte en su viaje - El avión comenzó su descenso, mientras que nuestro grupo de 4 observaban como el aeropuerto de ciudad verde se acercaba más y más el cual los llevaría a su próximo destino.

* * *

 _ **Esta Historia Continuara.**_

* * *

 **N/A : Como estan despues de tanto tiempo, sinceramente espero que genial, y hallan pasado una buena Navidad. Luego de Un Laaaaaargoooo tiempo he podido actualizar y en la vispera de 1 año de esta historia poco desarrollada ... pero bueno, lamento la demora, mucho estudio este año y cosas personales tanto buenas como malas que espero que ustedes nunca sufran, bueno eso es todo hasta ahora intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible aprovechando las vacaciones que me quedan asi que nos vemos mas adelante. SALUDOS.**

 **PD: ¡Feliz Navidad¡**

 **PD2: Lamento La Demora Y El Corto Capitulo.**


End file.
